A Very Special Day: Going to Hogwarts
by Epeefencer
Summary: The fifth installment in the Special Day series. It's September first and time for Harry to head off to Hogwarts. What awaits him there and how will he cope without his best friend, Ginny?


**A Very Special Day: Going to Hogwarts**

Harry Potter stood on Platform 9 3/4 waiting to board the Hogwarts Express for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Standing next to him, holding his hand with unshed tears in her eyes was his best friend, Ginny Weasley.

Since Ginny was one year younger than him, she wasn't scheduled to attend Hogwarts until the following year. That fact saddened them both very much.

Even though they had just met the previous Christmas when Harry mysteriously appeared at the Weasley's house, the Burrow, they had in reality only spent a short time in each other's company.

As a matter of fact, until Harry had once more inexplicably shown up on Ginny's birthday, August 11th, they had only spent two days together. The aforementioned Christmas and Harry's birthday, July 31st.

On those two occasions he had returned to his relatives, once by the same magic that allowed him to appear and once by being accompanied by the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Since appearing on Ginny's birthday he had been staying with the Weasleys much to the dismay of Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, though just why he was upset, he wouldn't explain.

What he hadn't told anyone was that when Harry had yelled at him that he wouldn't return to his relatives, the Dursleys, he had caused the special blood wards that he had erected to fail completely.

Then what Dumbledore thought was a rather impressive display of accidental magic, Harry's school things and his familiar, Hedwig, a very stunningly beautiful Snowy Owl, had appeared at the Burrow.

What the supposed venerable Headmaster didn't know was that it wasn't accidental magic at all, but that forces far greater than that were in play.

Along with Ginny, most of the other Weasleys were present. Some who were also going to be boarding the train to attend Hogwarts and others just there to see them off.

Standing just to Ginny's left were her mother, and her two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, both who would be leaving themselves after they saw their siblings leave. Bill to his job for Gringott's in Egypt and Charlie heading off for the first time to take his position at the Dragon Preserve in Romania.

Three of Ginny's other brothers had already boarded the train. Percy, being one of the new Gryffindor Prefects had wanted to report in immediately to the Prefect's carriage. The other two who had boarded were the Twins, Fred and George. They were the family's resident pranksters and they had wanted to get away from their mother's ever watchful eye.

Ginny's last brother, Ron, was standing slightly apart from the small group who remained on the platform, almost as if he didn't want to be seen with them.

The train's whistle blew giving a warning to board before the train left in five minutes. Mrs Weasley, known to her friends as Molly, had then started to fuss. She had first ran to Ron to take him in a large bone wrenching hug before attempting to wipe some dirt off of his nose, much to the young boy's chagrin.

She had then gone over to Harry, hugging his almost as intensely as she had her own son because she now considered him almost as good as. He seemed much more receptive than her own real son had been, graciously accepting the hug.

Neither boy was in much a hurry as Bill and Charlie had helped them get their trunks onto the train already.

Molly had to practically pry Ginny's hand from Harry's. They had grown so close during the time from Ginny's birthday till September first that they were practically inseparable.

Ginny was giving Harry one last hug, crying "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know, Ginny," Harry replied sadly. "I'm going to miss you too but I promise to write as fast as Hedwig can get back and forth from Hogwarts to the Burrow."

"You'd better," Ginny sniffed, tying hard to hold back her tears.

Just then the train gave the double blast of its whistle that there was only one minute left.

Harry and Ginny reluctantly parted, with Harry stepping on the lower step on the train where he stood, staring forlornly back at his best friend.

Ron had proceeded him onto the train, disappearing down the corridor as fast as he could.

Slowly the train began to pull away from the station with Harry remaining standing where he was until he could no longer see Ginny and the other Weasleys, with a deep sigh, he made his way to the compartment where Bill and Charlie had stowed his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

Ginny watched just as forlornly as Harry did until the train disappeared around the bend, her tears now trickling down her cheeks.

"Come on, Ginny dear. We need to be going so Bill and Charlie can finish packing," Molly said to her daughter, taking her hand and leading her towards the portal to the main part of King's Cross Station.

The four Weasleys were just about to the portal when Molly heard Ginny give a small "meep" which was accompanied by a popping sound and she found her hand suddenly empty. Ginny was gone.

Harry was sitting in his compartment all alone. Although Bill and Charlie had placed Ron's trunk beside Harry's, the boy had failed to show after he had gone charging down the corridor.

He was thinking forlornly about how much he missed Ginny when he heard a loud popping sound and suddenly something, or should we say someone, fell heavily into his lap.

Even though his eyes had shut with the shock of the impact, he knew immediately who it was by the sweet, flowery fragrance that filled his nostrils.

"Ginny," he sighed contentedly as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

Then his eyes snapped open and widened in shock. "Ginny?" he said lowly feeling totally bewildered.

Ginny was staring back at him just as wide-eyed as he was. "Harry?" she asked tentatively.

Suddenly she broke out in a fit of giggles, her eyes taking on the wonderful mischievous look that she got whenever she played a particularly great prank, it was a look that Harry loved so much.

Feeling a little awkward sitting in Harry's lap, after all they were only friends, Ginny shifted over to sit on the bench next to him. Her eyes sparkling she said "Well this is a bit of a surprise."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Maybe a little but we probably should have expected something like this to happen," he said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, looking perplexed.

Harry gave a little chuckle. "Well though it's been me appearing wherever you are, you showing up here just seems right somehow."

Ginny smiled at him, realizing she felt exactly the same.

Just then the door to the compartment opened and Ron stepped in.

To Harry and Ginny the sight he presented was quite comical. His eyes bugged out and his mouth hung open, obviously in shock at seeing his sister.

Though frozen in place, Ron's mind was working furiously trying to process what he was seeing. He knew for a fact that Ginny hadn't sneaked onto the train before it left. He had clearly seen her standing on the platform with their mother and brothers as the train pulled away. Yet somehow, here she was on the Express sitting next to Harry.

"Bugger," he said lowly. "I'll be right back," he said with a huff, turning and heading back out into the corridor.

He returned a short time later with an irritated and obviously disbelieving Percy in tow. Percy stopped mid-rant when he saw Ginny.

Harry and Ginny chuckled and giggled respectively at Percy's reaction which was identical to Ron's when he had first spied his sister.

Percy's shoulders sagged as he shook his head. "Oh bother. I guess I'd better go owl mother where you are," he said with a sigh. He then headed back to the Prefect's compartment to send off Hermes.

Ron came the rest of the way in and sat down opposite of Harry and Ginny. A smile broke out on his face. "I bet Mum's going spare," he said with a snort.

Ginny just grinned at him while Harry got a horrified look on his face.

Ginny noticed and rolled her eyes at him, an exasperated look on her face. "Relax, Harry," she said reassuringly. "It's not like we planned this."

Harry did relax, knowing what Ginny said was true, but he still couldn't help but feel bad because he knew Mrs Weasley had to be extremely worried.

Ron snorted again as he tried to stifle a laugh. He looked at his sister with a grin and said "Only you, Ginny."

Ginny just smiled at him and gave a shrug. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, happy about the adventure she was having.

The three of them spent the next hour or so just talking and having a good time. Ginny was extremely happy because though Ron had been somewhat cool and kept his distance from Harry at the Burrow, he seemed to have finally accepted him and was now being quite friendly.

Ron was just telling Harry about the Hogwarts Quidditch teams, especially some of the things Charlie had done when the door slid open.

"Anything off the trolley" the lady asked kindly.

Ron sighed and was about to tell her no when Harry sprang up and went to the door. When he realized he was alone, he turned and motioned for Ginny and Ron to join him.

While staying at the Burrow Harry had never been exposed to Wizarding treats, the Weasley's rarely had sufficient funds to indulge in something that wasn't a necessity.

After much consulting between the three, they finally picked out a large selection of the confections that were offered, along with some pumpkin pasties and a couple of other more non-sugary snacks.

While at first Ron had been a bit reluctant, his pride getting the best of him, Ginny had elbowed him hard in the ribs and gave him a look that spoke volumes. He had finally given her a nod and a small smile, understanding what she was saying non-verbally. While he hadn't gotten close to Harry while they were at the Burrow, he had observed and listened, learning a lot about The-Boy-Who-Lived. He knew well the situation where Harry had come from and he realized Harry wasn't trying to show off that he had money that he didn't. Harry genuinely wanted to share because he had never been able to do something like that before.

The three sat back down and began to devour their treats, all of them opting to start with the pumpkin pasties as they were the most filling and nutritional. Molly had been able to drill something into their heads.

After that it was free for all. Harry and Ginny both grabbed chocolate frogs first while Ron grabbed a licorice wand and a couple of ice mice. Once they had polished off their initial selections, they all ate samples of each of the different treats.

They were just sitting there talking about the different houses and which they thought they'd want to be in. The consensus was Gryffindor as that was the house that all the Weasleys had been in for generations, except for one who had ended up a Hufflepuff, though nobody mentioned him much.

Harry happened to glance up when he noticed someone staring into the compartment. It was a small boy with whitish hair, a thin face with a rather pointy nose. He was accompanied by two larger boys who looked rather trollish.

As the boy turned to leave and proceed down the corridor Harry asked, "I wonder who ferret-face and the two trolls are?"

Ginny began to giggle as she glanced at the three outside the door. Ron glanced over and got a thoughtful look on his face. He then giggled. "I'm pretty sure ferret-face as you called him is a Malfoy. I don't remember his first name. If it was then the two trolls were probably a Crabbe and a Goyle, though I don't know their first names either.

When Ginny looked at him in surprise, Ron just shrugged. I heard Dad talking about them a little while ago and their descriptions fit.

They had just resumed their conversation about the different houses when the door slid open and a bushy-haired girl with rather prominent buck teeth came in. "Has any one seen a toad? A boy further up has lost his," she said a tad officiously.

Harry had to stifle a laugh as the image of a beaver sprang into his mind. "No," he finally answered, with Ginny and Ron shaking their heads in agreement.

"Well if you see one, let someone know. The poor boy is in such a state because he's afraid his grandmother is going to be so cross with him, he's practically in tears," the girl said. "Oh, and I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ginny." "I'm Harry." "I'm Ron." Each of the respective kid said.

"Well, nice to meet you," Hermione said before leaving to continue her search.

As soon as she was gone, Ron shook his head. "A bit of a bossy attitude on that one."

While Harry and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement, Harry couldn't help think that Hermione's attitude was a defence mechanism. He was pretty good at reading people because of his growing up at his relatives. Underneath it he could sense a loneliness that he could relate to.

As darkness began to fall an announcement came telling everyone to make sure to change into their school robes as they would be arriving at Hogsmeade shortly.

While Harry and Ron had on the proper attire to wear under their robes, black trousers and a white shirt, Ginny did not. As Ron took his robes out of his trunk, Harry retrieved his along with a second one.

"Here Ginny," he said, handing the second robe to her.

When she looked at him in surprise, he smiled at her. "Can't have my best friend entering Hogwarts at least somewhat properly dressed."

Ginny glanced at her brother, slightly apprehensive. The robes Harry had handed her were brand new and not of the cheapest quality, while Ron's while in very good shape, they were obviously not new.

Ron just gave her a smile and shrugged, making Ginny feel better about accepting Harry's robes.

The train began to slow and another announcement was made, informing everyone to leave their trunks on the train as they would be transported to the school separately.

Harry, Ginny and Ron followed everyone else off the train onto the crowded platform. They were wondering where to go when they heard a loud voice. "First Years, over here"

As they looked in the direction of the voice they saw the largest man any of them had ever seen.

"That's Hagrid," Ginny said, recognizing him from the description given by her brothers.

Ginny seemed a little reluctant to follow as Ron and Harry began to walk in Hagrid's direction. It was only because of the fact that Harry had a firm grip on her hand that she was compelled to continue.

"But I'm not a First year," she said hesitantly.

Harry rolled his eyes but gave her a reassuring smile. "Well you certainly aren't an upper classman," he said humorously.

Ginny gave a soft nervous giggle but let Harry lead her forward.

They joined the rather large group of equally small in stature children that were gathered around Hagrid.

Hagrid scanned the crowd. "Is that everyone?" he asked. Almost all of the children nodded and when he was satisfied that no one else would be joining them, he said "Follow me," as he began to march off in a slightly different direction than the returning students were going.

They descended a long, narrow, winding path that ended on a small landing on a huge lake where a large number of small boats sat bobbing.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid instructed.

It took a little doing but eventually everyone was seated in a boat. Harry, Ginny and Ron being joined by a small girl.

"Hi, I'm Hannah," she introduced herself shyly.

Harry, Ginny and Ron each introduced themselves with a smile, trying to set the young girl at ease.

When everything was settled, Hagrid took out an enormous pink umbrella and tapped it three times on the side of his boat. With a small lurch all the boats began moving across the lake.

As they passed a jutting point, the magnificent Castle came into view causing everyone to gasp at its sight.

Set slightly above the lake, Hogwarts stood gleaming in the night, every window lit in welcome.

Harry and Ginny felt something wash over them. They stared at each other in surprise and with a quick glance about them, they noticed that they were the only ones who had reacted.

Far from being unsettling, the feeling was one of warmth and acceptance as if Hogwarts was giving them a special welcome.

It didn't take long before the fleet of boats approached where the Castle loomed over them and they entered a cavern. Inside the boats docked and once everyone had disembarked, Hagrid led them up a wide, worn staircase hewn out of the bedrock.

They exited into a large courtyard where at the far end a huge set of oak door stood open, light spilling out, illuminating a stern woman.

Once everyone had assembled below her as she was standing at the top of a short staircase, she glanced down at them.

"The First Years," Hagrid said as he puffed himself up proudly.

"Thank you, Hagrid," the woman said tersely.

She then paused as she once again looked over the group of children. "I'm Professor McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress and the Head-of-house for Gryffindor," she said introducing herself.

She then launched into an explanation of the different Houses and the point system. Once she was done she said simply "Follow me and I'll show you where you are to wait until you will be sorted."

As they entered they passed a large set of doors on the right. From inside the dull roar of a large number of people could be heard.

"The Great Hall where you'll take all your meals," Professor McGonagall said tersely.

She then led them to an antechamber next to the Great Hall. "Wait here till I come back to take you in to be sorted," she said plainly.

As they began to enter the Professor stopped Ginny. "Miss Weasley, please come with me," she said stoically.

When Ginny paled considerably, McGonagall gave her a small, rare smile. She noticed that Ginny had a tight grip on Harry's hand. "Your companion may accompany you, if you wish," she said warmly.

Ginny did relax some and gave the Professor a small wan smile in thanks.

The Professor led the pair to another nearby small room. As soon as the entered Ginny was engulfed by a fast moving blur. That blur turned out to be her mother.

"Thank Godric that you're safe," the Weasley matriarch cried.

"Mum! Can't breath," Ginny panted out.

Molly relaxed her grip but didn't let go of her daughter completely. "Sorry, dear," she said contritely. I was just so worried when you disappeared. Charlie went off to try and find an Auror while Bill was trying to cast a tacking charm that he had learned in his training."

She paused in her rambling when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head and found her husband, Arthur giving her a look that said "May I hug my daughter too?"

Molly gave Ginny one last squeeze before she reluctantly let go to give Ginny's father a chance to hug her.

Harry was watching the happy reunion when the hair on the back of his head stood up. Glancing around he noticed someone else was in the room. Standing behind and off to the side of the Weasley's, he found Albus Dumbledore staring at him.

Though the Headmaster was smiling at him, Harry thought it was a saccharin one. His attention was diverted by Ginny calling his name.

He looked at his best friend who was motioning for him to join her and her parents. Molly greeted him with a hug, though thankfully to Harry, it wasn't anywhere as intense as the one Ginny had received.

Arthur clapped him on the back. "All right there, Harry?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied politely.

Arthur's smile grew a little. "How'd you enjoy your first trip on the Express?" he asked warmly.

Harry couldn't help but grin. "It was great though I was sure surprised when Ginny appeared and fell into my lap," he replied, blushing slightly.

Arthur chuckled at him. "Yes, I'm sure that was quite a surprise. I'm just glad everything worked out and that everybody is safe," he said softly, his eyes expressing just how much he thought that it was true.

In the background Harry could hear Molly fussing over Ginny but everyone stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. All eyes went to Dumbledore who still had that saccharin smile on his face.

"Perhaps we should get on with things. We do have a Sorting to attend to," the Headmaster said.

Molly looked at Ginny, recognizing the robes she was wearing. "Ginny please give Harry his robes back and we can get going," she said a bit patronizingly.

Ginny sighed sadly and began to unfasten her robes.

"If I may interrupt," Dumbledore said, causing Ginny to pause.

"There seems to be some powerful magic involved or Miss Weasley would not have appeared on the Hogwarts Express," he continued

"What are you saying?" Molly asked, looking slightly fearful.

"I believe that your daughter appeared because she should be here at Hogwarts and be sorted along with the rest of the First Years," Dumbledore said.

Ginny looked ecstatic but Molly frowned. "But we already have four children enrolled this year and I can't see how we can afford another."

Ginny's face fell once again and it tugged at Harry's heart to see how sad she was. He would have offered to pay for Ginny's things himself if he thought that the Weasley's would accept but he knew how proud they were and never accepted what they perceived as charity.

Molly turned and stared at her husband, clearly torn about what to do.

Dumbledore interrupted. "While I know you don't usually accept help, there are funds available to help out in an emergency. I feel that in this case it might be prudent to accept some help."

Arthur looked first at his wife and then down to Ginny who was looking at him with pleading eyes. While a proud man he was also a practical one. He knew there were times to bend and this was definitely one of them.

He gave a nod to Molly, letting her know that it was alright by him.

Molly relaxed slightly but still looked concerned. "Alright Headmaster, we'll accept the aid but only this one time."

Dumbledore smiled happily. "Now that that is settle, we really must be getting on with the Sorting."

As they began to file out, Dumbledore fell in step with Molly and Arthur. "We'll make arrangement with whoever becomes Ginevra's head-of-house to take her to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. If you wish to accompany them it would probably be best to meet them in the Leaky Cauldron at eight."

Ginny overheard and turned back to look at her parents, aghast. "But I'll miss the start of classes," she said wide-eyed in fear.

"Please don't worry Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said placatingly. "You should only miss one class or two at the most. I'm sure your friends will help you cover what you have missed."

Ginny looked at her mother, concern still in her eyes.

"Maybe Arthur and I could meet Ginny's head-of-house and purchase her things for her," she said hesitantly.

Professor McGonagall overheard and frowning said "While that may do for most of Ginevra's supplies, you certainly can't buy her wand for her."

Molly looked back at Minerva, obviously embarrassed. "I was planning on having Ginny using her grandmother's old wand."

McGonagall's eyes flashed dangerously. "You mean that old thing Charlie used his first year?" she asked indignantly.

Molly gave a hesitant nod.

"Certainly not!" McGonagall cried. "That wand was worn out back then and I was surprised when he made it into second year. Remember what Mr. Ollivander always says. "The wand chooses the Wizard."." She then glanced at Ginny. "Or on this case, the Witch."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to get her own, brand new wand. She glanced at Harry, a huge smile on her face.

Harry smiled back at her. He was equally happy for her. He had worried about her having to use her grandmother's wand. He had seen at Ollivander's what happened when you used the wrong wand. It wasn't a pretty sight.

As they approached the antechamber where the rest of the First Years waited somewhat impatiently, Professor McGonagall guided Harry and Ginny back inside. "I apologize for the delay but some matters needed to be dealt with before we could proceed with the Sorting. Please smarten yourselves up as I will be back to fetch you momentarily." She then left quickly.

Ron made his way over to Harry and his sister, surprised that she was still there. At his questioning look, Ginny said ecstatically "I get to stay!"

Ron was stunned into silence, unsure if he was happy about that fact or not. After all this was supposed to be his year at Hogwarts and he wasn't sure if he wanted to share it with her. Then realizing he had no say in the matter and she was going to be there whether he wanted her to be there or not, he gave her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

Professor McGonagall returned and directed them to follow her. She led them directly into the Great Hall, straight down the centre aisle, motioning them to stop when they neared the front. She stepped up next to an ancient looking four-legged stool that had a battered Wizarding Hat sitting on it.

To Harry it looked like it would fall apart at the slightest touch, it even had a wide rip near the brim.

To his and the rest of the First Years surprise, the Hat seemed to sit up a bit straighter. The rip opened and the Hat began to sing. The song extolled the virtues of all of the houses and explained that he was to divide them into the different houses.

When it was done and everyone began to clap wildly, Ron leaned over to Harry. "I'm going to kill Fred and George. They told me that we'd have to do some kind of complex spell to prove we belonged here," he growled.

Harry just rolled his eyes,wondering just how gullible Ron really was.

His attention was drawn back to McGonagall who pulled a scroll of parchment from inside her robes. "When I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head."

"Abbott, Hannah," she called out.

Harry and Ginny watched as the shy young girl who had shared their boat walked hesitantly up to the front and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

Name after name was called and in turn each was assigned to a house. Harry was hardly paying attention. His thoughts were focused on the small slip of a girl standing nervously next to his, a firm grip on his hand.

Harry didn't really care where he ended up as long as it was in the same house as his best friend, Ginny.

Finally McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry."

All around him Harry heard people whispering, some not so softly.

"It's him! Harry Potter!"

"Look, it's the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Those and many other comment reached his ears and Harry found himself blushing in embarrassment.

Ginny gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

When Harry looked at her she smiled and said "Ignore them Harry. Just be yourself."

Harry smiled at her, so glad that she was there. He gave her a little smile in thanks before going up and sitting down, placing the Sorting Hat on his head.

 _ **"Well, well, well. What do we have here," Harry heard in his head. "You'd do well in any of the houses, so where to put you? Have any preference?"**_

 _ **Harry was surprised to hear that. "Not really. I just want to end up in the same house as my best friend Ginny Weasley," he replied.**_

 _ **"Ah, yes. Ginevra. Interesting case, that one. But I'm sure you'll find out that for yourself. If that's the case, there is only one place for you."**_

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted.

Relieved, Harry got up and removed the Hat. He looked at Ginny and smiled, mouthing "I'll save you a seat."

The sorting progress until McGonagall called out "Weasley, Ginevra."

Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself. She surmised that she had nothing to worry about because of what Harry said. Even though she didn't know what had happened, she was sure that she'd end up in Gryffindor with him.

She confidently marched up, sat down and plunked the Hat on her head.

 _"_ _Ah, Ginevra,"_ the hat said.

 _"_ _It's Ginny, if you don't mind,"_ _Ginny said politely._

 _"_ _Ginny then,"_ _the Hat said with a chuckle. "_ _Another Weasley I see. I'd know where to send you even if you didn't have a special connection to Mr. Potter."_

 _"_ _We have a special connection?"_ _Ginny asked incredulously._

 _"_ _Yes, as if you didn't already know it,"_ _the Hat replied smugly._

Ginny felt her face flushing, embarrassed that someone knew her deepest secret.

 _"_ _No matter, you need to be with Mr Potter. He needs you, you know. So that means,_ GRYFFINDOR! _"_

Ginny smiled as she got off the stool, ignoring the look Ron was giving her, wondering why it took so long to sort her. After all, all Weasleys ended up in Gryffindor.

She was thinking hard about all the Hat had told her. While she had always felt that she and Harry would end up together, it was something else to have a powerful Magical artefact confirm it.

She sat down next to Harry who gave her a quizzical look. Here in Hogwarts, one of the most Magical places in all of Great Britain, if not the world, she felt the connection even stronger.

She smiled at him. "I'll tell you later," she whispered.

Ron quickly followed Ginny to the Gryffindor table, sitting across from his sister and Harry, right next to Hermione. She gave him a thin smile causing Ron to groan.

After the magnificent feast, Percy and the other new fifth year prefect had led them up through the Castle to Gryffindor Tower and into the common room.

They were instructed on where their dorms were, given a brief lecture on some of the house rules and directed off to bed.

Harry and Ginny hung back for a couple of minutes. When they were relatively alone, Harry hugged Ginny. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he said softly. "I'm so glad that I'm here with my best friend."

Ginny smiled enigmatically. "Best Friends," she repeated. " _If you only knew,_ **"** she thought to herself.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So, Harry and Ginny are together a Hogwarts, in the same year no less. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
